Chapter 15 Return of an old friemd
by Neo-Red Ranger11
Summary: Neo returns to battle


**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 15**

**ΕΝΑΣ ΦΙΛΟΣ ΗΡΘΕ ΑΠΟΨΕ ΑΠΟ ΤΑ ΠΑΛΙΑ**

Πράγματι ο Neo ήταν η μόνη τους ελπίδα. Όμως η Reye είχε ένσταση:

-Τι μπορεί να κάνει η καρφίτσα του Neo, αφού δεν έχει τη δύναμή της.

-Πρέπει να προσπαθήσουμε, είπε η Mako

-Η Makoto έχει δίκιο, δεν πρέπει να τα παρατήσουμε, τώρα τον χρειαζόμαστε. Amy, βρες τον και φέρτον εδώ αμέσως, κάνε γρήγορα σε παρακαλώ, συμφώνησε η Usagi

-Έγινε, απάντησε εκείνη.

Έτσι κι έγινε. O Neo τηλεμεταφέρθηκε αμέσως. Όταν το είδε αυτό, ο Ken σάστισε:

«Τι κάνουν τώρα; Τα έχουν χάσει εντελώς; Δεν μπορούν να τον φέρουν πίσω»

Όταν έφτασε στο δωμάτιό του και είδε όλα τα κορίτσια, χαμογέλασε

-Καλώς ήρθες πίσω αγάπη μου, του είπε τότε η Mako και αφού τον αγκάλιασε, του έδωσε πίσω την καρφίτσα του. Μετά του εξήγησε τι ακριβώς συνέβαινε. Τότε εκείνος απάντησε:

-Κοιτάξτε, και βέβαια να σας βοηθήσω. Πώς όμως; Πώς μπορώ χωρίς τις Δυνάμεις μου;

-Μου ήρθε μια ιδέα, πιστεύω πως θα μπορούσαμε να του δώσουμε ένα μεγάλο ποσό ενέργειας από τον κεντρικό υπολογιστή. Πρότεινε η Mako

-Μα αυτό μπορεί να είναι πολύ επικίνδυνο, μπήκε στη μέση η Amy

-Συμφωνώ. Τι θα γίνει αν αυτές οι προσωρινές δυνάμεις παρουσιάσουν πρόβλημα; Συμπλήρωσε η Reye

-Είναι ένα ρίσκο που πρέπει να πάρω. Πότε αρχίζουμε; Είπε τότε ο Neo με θάρρος

Στο μεταξύ ο Ken συνέχιζε να σαρώνει τα πάντα στο πέρασμά του

-Η νίκη θα είναι δική μου! Οι Πολεμίστριες Sailor δεν υπάρχουν πια!!!

Παράλληλα η διαδικασία ξεκινούσε. Ενέργεια άρχισε να τροφοδοτεί την καρφίτσα

-Amy πρόσεχε, αν δώσεις πολλή ενέργεια, η λειτουργία του υπολογιστή απειλείται, είπε η Minako

-Πρέπει όμως, ξανάπε η Amy

-Μετά από 2 λεπτά το σχέδιο πέτυχε και ο Neo ξαναπήρε τη στολή του.

-Wow, Απίθανο! Επέστρεψα! Είπε τότε και ταυτόχρονα μεταφέρθηκε στο μέρος όπου βρίσκονταν τα Στυλό και το Ξίφος

-Πάλι εσύ κίτρινο ανθρωπάκι! Είπε ο Kenzi μόλις τον είδε

-Ακριβώς Kenzi!!!

-Δεν έχεις ελπίδες να με νικήσεις!!!

-Θα το δούμε αυτό!!!

-Τι θα κάνει ένας αδύναμος μαχητής;

-Έχω αρκετή δύναμη για να σε νικήσω Kenzi

-Θα το απολαύσω να σε ξανασυντρίψω. Ήρθες για το πολύτιμο Ξίφος σου και για τα αξιολύπητα Στυλό σας!!! Έλα και πάρτα!!!

-Ακριβώς! Μόνο εσύ κι εγώ Kenzi!!!

-Ναι! Δαίμονες! Περιποιηθείτε τον!

Όμως ο Neo δεν τρόμαξε, αφού ξάπλωσε κάτω όποιον στάθηκε απέναντί του, έπειτα επιτέθηκε στον Kenzi ο οποίος όμως πήρε τον πρώτο γύρο.

-Παραδίνεσαι κιόλας;!

-Δεν θα παραδοθώ ποτέ σε σένα Kenzi!!!

-Τότε σήκω και πολέμησέ με!

Τη μάχη έβλεπαν και τα κορίτσια. Η Minako είπε:

-Amy, σε παρακαλώ, το επίπεδο ενέργειας έχει πέσει πολύ

-Δεν θα κρατήσει για πολύ αυτό. Συμπλήρωσε και η Reye

-Είναι πάρα πολλοί από αυτούς εκεί, είπε η Usagi

-Μόνο ο Neo μπορεί να το κάνει. Amy, ανέβασε τη Δύναμη. Ζήτησε η Mako

-Εντάξει, απάντησε εκείνη

Με το που πάτησε το κουμπί, νέα δύναμη του ήρθε και τον ανανέωσε. Αυτό είχε σαν αποτέλεσμα να νικήσει τους δαίμονες αλλά εξαντλήθηκε πάλι. Κι όταν πήγε να τα ξαναβάλει με τον Kenzi, έχασε.

-Τώρα θα σε αποτελειώσω, του είπε κι όρμησε καταπάνω του, ευτυχώς όμως δε βρήκε στόχο.

-Όχι, όχι τώρα. Μη με εγκαταλείπεις Δικέφαλε. Πρέπει μόνο να……Είπε ο Neo και προχώρησε να πάρει αρχικά το Σπαθί του, αλλά μόλις το ακούμπησε, τον χτύπησε ένα ενεργειακό πεδίο. Παρόλα αυτά, τα κατάφερε και το πήρε.

-Αυτό είναι! Το πήρα! Το Ξίφος του Δικεφάλου!

Ήταν όμως εμφανές πως ήταν πολύ αδύναμος πλέον.

-Είναι πολύ αδύναμος! Είπε τότε η Reye

-Amy! Φέρτον πίσω γρήγορα! Είπε η Usagi.

-Δεν μπορείς να βιαστείς:! Της είπε και η Mako

-Κάνω ότι μπορώ, είπε η Amy κι επιτάχυνε τη διαδικασία.

Στο μεταξύ ο Neo δεν άντεχε άλλο και η καρφίτσα στη ζώνη του άρχισε να αναβοσβήνει.

-Τα Στυλό!!! Είπε τότε έντρομος κι έτρεξε να τα πάρει.

-Λίγο ακόμα! Θα τα πάρω! Κρατήσου! Είπε κι έπιασε το κουτάκι παρά το σφυροκόπημα που δεχόταν από το ενεργειακό πεδίο, ενώ ταυτόχρονα τηλεμεταφέρθηκε στο σπίτι του κι έπεσε αναίσθητος στο πάτωμα

-ΟΧΙ!!! Φώναξαν όλες μαζί κι έτρεξαν κοντά του.

-Τα κατάφερε, αλλά τώρα τι γίνεται; :Αναρωτήθηκε η Usagi

-Amy, Θα είναι εντάξει; Ρώτησε η Mako τρομοκρατημένη

-Οι σφυγμοί του είναι πολύ χαμηλοί, απάντησε εκείνη

Ευτυχώς μετά από λίγα λεπτά τα πράγματα άρχισαν να καλυτερεύουν.

-Πώς πάει; Ρώτησε η Usagi τη Mako που ήταν κοντά του

-Ξεκουράζεται και οι σφυγμοί του επανέρχονται, απάντησε

Παράλληλα ο Kenzi ήταν έξαλλος. Μετά από λίγο όμως σκέφτηκε πιο ψύχραιμα. Έστειλε στη Γη πάλι το τέρας, όταν έγινε αυτό, χτύπησε ο συναγερμός.

-Κι άλλο τέρας, συμπλήρωσε η Amy

-Πρέπει να το σταματήσουμε, είπε η Reye

-Πάμε, τι καθόμαστε; Πρότεινε η Amy

-Nαι, πηγαίνετε εσείς κορίτσια. Τους είπε η Mako

-Εσύ δεν θα έρθεις; Ρώτησε η Minako

-Θα μείνω κοντά στον άντρα μου, απάντησε εκείνη.

-Εντάξει,. Ώρα για αλλαγή! Moon Crystal Power!!!

-Mercury Star Power!!!

-Mars Star Power!!!

-Venus Star Power!!!

-MAKE UP!!!!!

Μόλις άλλαξαν, έφυγαν αμέσως

-Τα μάτια σας δεκατέσσερα! Μπορεί να είναι οπουδήποτε! Τόνισε η Sailor Moon

Και δεν είχε άδικο, ο δαίμονας εμφανίστηκε πίσω τους.

-Νάτος! Επάνω του! Είπε τότε η Sailor Mars και όρμησαν και οι 4 δοκιμάζοντας τις επιθέσεις τους αλλά χωρίς αποτέλεσμα.

Την ίδια στιγμή η Mako μονολογούσε στεναχωρημένη:

«Εγώ φταίω για όλα! Εγώ είμαι η αιτία για την κατάσταση στην οποία βρίσκεσαι. Σε παρακαλώ συγχώρεσέ με» Είπε και δάκρυα κύλισαν από τα μάτια της για να πέσουν στην καρφίτσα, όταν έγινε αυτό, όλο του το σώμα φορτίστηκε και τον σήκωσε όρθιο μπροστά στα έκπληκτα μάτια της συζύγου του.

Όταν η φόρτιση τελείωσε, ο Neo άνοιξε τα μάτια του και κατάλαβε τι συνέβη.

-Αγάπη μου! Γύρισες! Είμαι τόσο χαρούμενη! Είπε τότε η Mako και τον αγκάλιασε. Το ίδιο έκανε κι εκείνος.

-Έτσι φαίνεται

-Πώς νιώθεις;

-Θυμωμένος. Οι άλλες κινδυνεύουν, κάτι πρέπει να κάνουμε!

-Έχεις δίκιο, του απάντησε εκείνη και του έδωσε την καρφίτσα του

-Αλλάζουμε μορφή!!!!!

-Jupiter Star Power!!! Make up!!!!!

-Twin-Headed Power!!! Make up!!!!!

-Κι εγώ, χαίρομαι που επέστρεψα, απάντησε χαρούμενος.

-Αρκετά! Καιρός να σοβαρευτούμε! Είπε ο Kenzi νευριασμένος και μεγάλωσε το τέρας.

-Ήρθε η ώρα του Dragonzord! Είπε τότε η Sailor Jupiter κι έπαιξε τη μελωδία στο Στιλέτο.

-Θέλω τη Δύναμη Dinozord! Τώρα!!! Φώναξε και ο Neo.

Αμέσως τα Zords έκαναν την εμφάνισή τους και μπήκαν όλοι μέσα σε αυτά.

-Μετατροπή σε Megazord τώρα! Διέταξε ο Neo και το Megazord σχηματίστηκε.

Κι άρχισε η σύγκρουση, πρώτα το τέρας επιτέθηκε στο Megazord και του κατάφερε ένα χτύπημα, μετά όρμησε στο Dragonzord και κατάφερε και σε εκείνο ένα χτύπημα, έπειτα ετοιμάστηκε να ρίξει:

-Θα ρίξει! Ενεργοποιήστε τις ασπίδες! Έδωσε την εντολή ο Neo.

Όμως δεν ήταν αρκετό καθώς τα πυρά ήταν πολύ δυνατά και έριξαν κάτω και τα δύο Zords.

-Mako! Είμαστε κάτω! Θέλουμε χρόνο για ανασύνταξη! Φώναξε η Sailor Moon.

-Εντάξει! Φώναξε τότε εκείνη κι έπαιξε την άλλη μελωδία για να σηκωθεί το Dragonzord.

Έτσι κι έγινε, το Dragonzord σηκώθηκε και χτύπησε το τέρας 3 φορές, 2 με την ουρά του και μία με τα νύχια του δίνοντας την ευκαιρία να σηκωθεί και το Megazord.

-Ultrazord! Τώρα! Είπαν τότε όλοι μαζί και ο Titanus έκανε την εμφάνισή του για να σχηματιστεί το απόλυτο Zord.

-Ξόφλησης δαίμονα! ΠΥΡ!!! Διέταξε ο Neo και τα πυροβόλα κατέστρεψαν το τέρας.

-Τα καταφέραμε! Είπαν τότε και κατέβηκαν κάτω.

Με την καταστροφή του δαίμονα, όλοι οι άνθρωποι επέστρεψαν στη Γη, μετά από λίγο έφτασε ο δήμαρχος του Τόκυο για να βγάλει το λόγο του, ενώ κάποιος φώναξε:

-Κοιτάξτε όλοι! Είναι οι Πολεμίστριες Sailor! Είναι και ο Neo μαζί τους! Ανοίξτε δρόμο!

Όπως κι έγινε. Οι ήρωές μας περνούσαν μέσα από το ενθουσιώδες πλήθος κι έδιναν τα χέρια τους σε όλους, ευχαριστώντας τους. Μετά από μια μικρή διαδρομή, ανέβηκαν στην εξέδρα ενώ τα παιδιά διαφωνούσαν για το ποιος είναι πιο καλός. Τις εντυπώσεις κέρδιζαν ο Neo με την Sailor Jupiter που ήταν πάντα πιασμένοι χέρι-χέρι καθώς και η Sailor Moon.

Και ο δήμαρχος ξεκίνησε το λόγο του.

-Σαν δήμαρχος του Τόκυο, είμαι πολύ περήφανος που στέκομαι δίπλα σε αυτούς τους αληθινούς ήρωες ,ρισκάρουν τη ζωή τους άπειρες φορές για τη σωτηρία της πόλης μας και όλου του κόσμου. Είναι αληθινά παραδείγματα του καλού που θριαμβεύει ενάντια στο κακό και τώρα ήρθε η στιγμή να τους ευχαριστήσουμε όλους!!!

Αμέσως το πλήθος ξέσπασε σε χειροκροτήματα και επευφημίες ενώ οι ήρωές μας ανταπέδιδαν την αγάπη του κοινού, στο τέλος έβαλαν όλοι τα χέρια τους δίνοντας όρκο τιμής.

Όταν το πανηγύρι τελείωσε και έμειναν μόνοι, η Amy είπε:

-Χαίρομαι που επέστρεψες κοντά μας.

-Η χαρά είναι δική μου, απάντησε εκείνος ευτυχισμένος.

-Τώρα όλοι μαζί, θα δώσουμε ένα μάθημα σε αυτόν τον βλάκα, είπε η Usagi.

-Ακριβώς. Ο Kenzi θα πληρώσει για όλα όσα έκανε και κυρίως που προσπάθησε να σε κρατήσει μακριά μου, είπε ο Neo στη γυναίκα του και της έπιασε τρυφερά το χέρι, έπειτα έδωσαν τα χέρια τους και ορκίστηκαν να εκπληρώσουν το σκοπό τους.

58


End file.
